


Бен, ну ты ведь присмотришь за мальчиком?

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Бен Кеноби, селясь на Татуине, не учел только одну вещь.Добрососедские отношения.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 4





	Бен, ну ты ведь присмотришь за мальчиком?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 16, тема: Соседи

— Бен, ты ведь посидишь с мальчиком? Нам с Оуэном надо отремонтировать вапораторы на дальней границе, не брать же Люка с собой, — Беру, держа на руках двухлетнего племянника, обаятельно улыбнулась.  
— А почему нет? — Бен удивленно вкинул брови.  
— Ой, — отмахнулась Беру и выпутала ручку ребенка из волос. — Ты же знаешь этих мальчишек, за ними глаз да глаз нужен. Так присмотришь? Я инструкцию, питание и игрушки с собой привезла, так что не беспокойся.  
Кеноби Ларсам был благодарен. Если бы не они, то ему на Татуине пришлось бы несладко: ни знакомых, ни знания местных порядков. Даже спустя год он еще временами путался, а Ларсы потратили не один месяц на объяснение нюансов местной жизни. Так почему бы не помочь по-соседски? Тем более, с мальчиком можно будет пообщаться...  
— Конечно, Беру, в чем вопрос, давай сюда Люка.  
— Тогда до вечера! Мы в шесть вернемся. Спасибо тебе, Бен!  
Кеноби посмотрел на ангелочка, усаженного ему на руки. Люк не менее внимательно смотрел на Кеноби. Беру выпорхнула из дома и оседлала байк.  
— Только почему почему у меня плохое предчувствие? — задумчиво пробормотал джедай.

— ЛЮК, НЕТ!!!  
Кеноби подскочил и в головокружительном пируэте подхватил ребенка, едва не бухнувшегося в реторты для синтеза кристаллов.  
Теперь-то уж Бен понимал, почему нужно было оставить Люка с кем-то. Это ~~ситхово отродье~~ гиперактивное дитя успело перевернуть вверх дном половину дома, раскрутить трех дроидов в мастерской, едва не утонуть в кастрюльке супа, семь раз умыкнуть сейбер (и один раз — Энакина), вцепиться в волосы забредшему мастеру Джину (КАК???), залезть в спидер (благо что почти без топлива) и его завести, куда-то упрятать набор отверток и запихнуть в замок двери открученную от чего-то лампочку.  
— Сила Великая, помоги!  
Так Кеноби не упахивался и в разгар Войны. Там джедайские способности помогали все уладить, а тут только-только получалось хотя бы частично нейтрализовать последствия.  
Оставалось три часа до возвращения Беру.

— Спасибо тебе огромное, Бен! Ты нас так выручил!  
Кеноби, собрав глаза в кучку, кивнул. На что-то вербальное у него сил уже не оставалось.  
Интересно, а если притвориться сумасшедшим, Люка с ним оставлять не будут?


End file.
